


Queen's reward

by DarknessConsumesMe



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Azshara as a night elf, Confession, F/F, Feelings, Female x Female, Femslash, Fingering, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Lemon, Lesbians, Love, Love at the first sight, One Shot, Oral, Pairing nobody ships, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, beauties, gay relationship, gorgeous women, night elf x night elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: There is a secret Tyrande has for over two hundred years. A secret nobody except her and the woman she admires so much should ever know. She has been too afraid to tell Queen Azshara how she feels about her. But one day, when she returns a lost necklace to the queen, she takes all her courage and confesses to her. There is a special reward waiting for her.





	Queen's reward

The night elf regarded the beautiful object in her hand. Regarded the way it reflected the sunlight so that her appearance was visible on the golden surface. She brushed her index finger over the violet crystal which had been forged into the necklace she was carrying in her hand.

She noticed that magic pulsed through her body when she touched the crystal, so she stopped touching it because she didn't know what would happen if she would touch it for too long. Also, she knew that she had no right to absorb the magic which was stored in the necklace. This necklace belonged to the queen of the night elves and only she had the right to use the magic stored in there. This necklace was one of the many artefacts the queen was wearing and it had been stolen from her, that's why she wanted to bring it back.

The night elf was looking forward to bring it back, not only because it belonged to her queen. She would also return the object because this would give her the opportunity to be in the queen's near. She hadn't admitted it to anyone that she had a serious crush on this woman. But she could never tell the queen about her feelings.

First of all, the queen had a husband, meaning that she was interested in men. Second, she was her queen which meant that she would never be able to be together with her. No queen was interested in an ordinary priestess not even in the High Priestess of Elune. It may be true that the night elf was very popular among her people because she was the highest ranked servant of the moon goddess Elune but that didn't mean that her society would ever accept a relationship between two women. Especially not when one of these females was Queen Azshara. The popular Queen Azshara who was admired by everyone. By every man, every woman and every kid. Every single night elf admired her.

Queen Azshara.

Even saying her name in her mind filled Tyrande's heart with happiness but at the same time with despair because she knew that she could never have her. She didn't even know if the Queen was having the same strong feelings for her. She will tell her one day how she feels but this day was not today.

Tyrande regarded the necklace once again, brushing her fingers over the smooth golden material which reflected her appearance. She knew she was beautiful but not as beautiful as Queen Azshara who was by far the prettiest woman among her people.

No.

Pretty was an understatement. She was gorgeous. Her beauty would even make the goddesses envious. For Tyrande, Queen Azshara was a goddess. At least, Tyrande was worshipping her on the same way she was worshipping her dearest goddess Elune.

Tyrande noticed that a tear had been created in the corner of her left eye and had run down her cheek.

_You will never have the woman you are desiring so badly_

She wiped the tear away, banishing this negative thought out of her mind.

She regarded the necklace one more time before she looked up to the massive door which was protected by five members of Queen Azshara's royal guard.

Tyrande walked to the door, approaching the male night elf commander who was in charge of this group. He came to her on the halfway, lowering his head when he greeted her.

"How can I help you, High Priestess?" he asked. His voice was low but sounded very friendly.

"I've found the Queen's necklace which had been stolen" she responded and pointed at the necklace in her hand. "I want to return it"

"You can give me the necklace and I will give it to the Queen later. She is very busy at the moment" he said and stretched his hand out, asking her to give him the object.

Sadness began to fill Tyrande's heart. She had hoped to see the Queen personally. At least if she wasn't able to be together with her, she wanted to see her as often as possible. But the queen was busy which meant that she wouldn't be able to see her today. The next time where she could see her will be in five days when Queen Azshara comes to visit the temple of Elune. She visited the temple, where Tyrande was working, once a week.

She would be able to stare at the Queen when she would pray to the moon goddess and ask for her advice. She was looking forward to this but she was still sad that she wasn't able to see the queen today.

If Tyrande would be able to see herself, she would notice that her long ears hung low and the glow of her blue eyes was weaker than usual. She was very sad, not only because she couldn't see Queen Azshara today but also because a relationship with her was impossible. At least she was believing that.

She turned around and was about to walk away when the commander's voice sounded, asking her if she would give him the necklace. Tyrande turned around and regarded the confused male for a few moments.

"I wanted to give it to the queen personally because I wanted to discuss something with her". She knew that this was a lie because there was nothing, she could discuss with the queen but she had to try it because she wanted to see the queen so badly.

She knew that lying was a sin, especially for a worshipper of Elune but she found no other way to see the queen on this day. She wanted to see her so badly by every means. Even if she had to lie and had to contravene against one of the rules of a priesthood of Elune. She would do everything to see the queen only for a few moments.

"I could ask Queen Azshara if she has time for you. If you want"

"Please to that" responded Tyrande and gave him a small smile. He nodded to her and knocked at the door, waiting until it was opened. The door was closed immediately after he stepped through it. Tyrande pressed the palm of her hands together, praying that the commander will return with good news. She closed her eyes while she waited for his return. He came back almost five minutes later with an impassive look on his face.

Tyrande frowned and approached him, asking him what the queen had said.

"She is ready to see you" he responded and pointed at the door which was still opened. Tyrande's eyes widened, her smile became wider and her heart began to beat faster. She was really about to see Queen Azshara. She didn't see her a lot, at least not as often as she was wishing. At least she was able to speak to her on this day which made her very happy. Even though she knew she couldn't have her, she tried to spend as much time as possible in her near.

She nodded to the commander and walked past him and his group, entering the Queen's personal chamber. She stopped as soon as she had entered the room, regarding her surroundings curiously. She had never been in the queen's chamber before so she observed every angle carefully.

The walls were made out of marble but coloured in a majestic tone of purple. The walls were also decorated by a lot of glowing symbols which looked like leaves. The entire floor was covered by a dark pink coloured carpet which was made out of the finest and most exquisite fibres. Lots of pieces of expensive-looking furniture stood in the room of enormous size. Most of them were coloured in purple, dark green or dark blue. These colours were typical for normal night elves.

Queen Azshara belonged to the upper class better known as the Highborne. The Highborne loved to distinguish themselves from the normal population by dressing themselves differently and wearing different colours. The Highborne loved to wear light blue coloured clothes and they loved to decorate the rooms of their houses in light blue. Even though Azshara was one of them, her room's colour scheme reminded on the colour scheme most night elves were using for furnishing their houses.

Tyrande walked past the many shelves which were filled to the brim with books of different size, thickness and colour. She regarded the beautiful paintings on the walls which showed many beautiful places and animals. One of these paintings showed Azshara's palace in which Tyrande was at this moment. Another showed Darnassus, the capital city of the night elves, from afar. Whoever had painted this masterpiece had chosen the right colours to make the capital city look even more beautiful than it already was.

Tyrande regarded the paintings for a few moments before she shifted her gaze to the other side of the room. She saw a king-sized bed made out of the most exquisite wood she had ever seen in her life. It was covered by purple and blue coloured blankets and pillows.

Tyrande's breathing stopped when her beautiful eyes recognized the most beautiful woman, she ever had seen, lying on the bed. Unlike Tyrande and most night elves, the woman's skin had a light blue colour instead of the light purple colour of Tyrande's skin. She had long silver coloured hair which reached to her shoulders.

It was hard for Tyrande's eyes to decide what to focus on. Azshara's beautiful face, as well as her revealing dress which partly exposed her big and round breasts, screamed for attention. One of Azshara's elbow rested on a pillow, her upper body rested on a stack of pillows, allowing her head to rest on a much higher level than the rest of her body. She was holding a glass made out of silver in her hand which was filled with wine.

Tyrande found herself ogling the gorgeous queen. Her gaze shifted from her curvy breasts to her exposed flat stomach and then to her long and slim legs. Azshara's silver coloured dress, which was made of the finest silk on Azeroth, only barely covered her hips, her upper thighs and breasts. Except for the dress, Queen Azshara was also wearing a lot of jewellery. Bangles, rings, piercings even a circlet around her forehead belonged to her body jewellery.

She was regarding Tyrande with interest, her with purple lipstick covered lips formed a curious smile while her golden glowing eyes regarded the High Priestess. She chuckled when she noticed that Tyrande was speechless. Her beautiful appearance was enough to silence the priestess and make her forget the reason why she was here.

Tyrande had started to breathe again eventually but her heart beat rapidly so that she was fearing that it would jump out of her chest. Her skin tingled nervously, the tingling spread out and even reached a certain area beneath Tyrande's waistline. Tyrande didn't blush when she noticed that the queen's look had already made her wet.

"It's good to see you again, High Priestess" Queen Azshara spoke with the softest voice Tyrande's ears had ever heard. She chuckled when she noticed that the high priestess was still speechless. Now, Tyrande blushed a little, trying to hide her embarrassment as best as possible.

She cleared her throat and managed to speak out some words after she had been silent for almost five minutes. "It's a pleasure you see you as well, my queen". She made a curtsey and lowered her head in respect. The queen took a sip from her exquisite wine, moaning quietly when the delicious liquid ran down her throat.

Because of Tyrande's long and sensitive ears, she had recognized this low moan. Inappropriate thoughts filled her mind. She was wondering how the Queen would sound if she would do certain things to her. She was wondering how she would sound if her skilled tongue would lick over the queen's folds, how she would sound if her fingers would penetrate her walls...

Tyrande shook her head, banishing these thoughts out of her mind. She knew that she will never be able to find it out. Her heart was filled with sadness. Azshara noticed the change of the woman's expression. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on in the priestess' mind.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worried and moved a bit closer to Tyrande, signalizing her to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Everything is alright" responded Tyrande, hiding her sadness behind a strong sounding voice.

"Are you sure?" the queen asked.

"Yes, I am, my queen" spoke Tyrande and sat down on the edge of the bed. The blankets felt very comfortable as she had expected.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Azshara and took another sip. Tyrande wanted to tell the queen how she was feeling. She wanted to tell her that she loved her and wanted to be together with her. She wanted to tell her how good she looked and that she would love to tear her clothes apart and fuck her until the very end of the world. But she didn't do that because she was too afraid that the queen could reject her and condemn her because of her sexuality.

Tyrande was afraid that the queen would take her rank away and demote her to an ordinary priestess. She couldn't know if Queen Azshara would really react this way and if she had something against same-sex relationships in general but she was too afraid to find it out. She had heard that her advisors regarded same-sex relationships as blasphemy. Some of them even considered it as an insult for life in general.

Tyrande had never spoken to the mighty Dragon Queen Alexstrasza and never asked her what she was thinking about such relationships. So, there was no way for her to prove them wrong.

She was too afraid that coming out would hurt her reputation, especially if she would confess to the queen. So, she remained silent once again and didn't tell the queen how she was feeling like she had done during the past two hundred years.

Instead of confession her feelings to her, she lifted her hand and showed the queen the necklace. The beautiful golden eyes of the queen widened when she recognized the object. She crawled to Tyrande and carefully took the necklace out of the priestess' hand. She ran her fingers over the golden material and touched the crystal with her index finger. Her skin began to tingle when a small portion of the power, which was stored in the necklace, rushed through her body.

She smiled happily and put the glass of wine away, holding the necklace in both hands. She regarded it for a few moments before she put it around her neck.

She looked up at Tyrande, giving her a bright smile. It warmed Tyrande's heart to see her queen looking at her like this. Especially because she had never given such a smile to her husband.

"Where have you found it?" Azshara asked curiously and came closer to the high priestess. She was so close that Tyrande was able to hear her quiet breathing. She was able to smell her lovely perfume which smelled after a mix of lavender and roses. The smell was so intense that Tyrande wasn't able to smell her own firebloom perfume anymore.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the lovely scent of her queen. She would love to spend hours to enjoy the lovely scent in her nose but she knew that she didn't have the time for that. Especially because Queen Azshara had asked her a question and waited for an answer.

"I was hunting when I noticed an injured and unconscious thief lying on the ground in the middle of the forest. I've taken care of his wounds and found the necklace in his trouser pocket. I've brought him into the prison and went straight to you to give you it back to you" she responded and put a lock of green hair behind her ear.

She smiled nervously when she noticed that the queen's eyes still hung on her. The priestess was becoming more nervous with each passing second where the queen was staring at her like this.

"I've to thank you, High Priestess. This necklace means a lot of me" she responded and gave Tyrande a happy smile, playing with a strand of her silver hair.

"It was nothing, your majesty. Everyone, who would have found this necklace, would have brought it to you"

"You can't be sure about that. I know a lot of persons who would have kept the necklace or would have sold it. This necklace is worth a fortune. I don't want to imagine what people could do which such amount of money"

"Not all people are that greedy for money. Money is not the most important thing in the people's lives" responded Tyrande and stared into her queen's beautiful eyes. She felt that she could get lost in them forever if she kept staring, but she didn't look away.

"It's easy for you to talk, High Priestess"

"What do you mean?" asked Tyrande, raising an eyebrow.

"You have the highest rank among those who worship Elune and work in one of her temples. That means that you earn a lot more money than others do. I'm pretty sure that you earn enough money so that you don't have to keep an eye on your outlays. There are lots of people who earn a lot less than you. I don't want to say that they live in poverty because we do everything to support those who don't earn enough money to feed their families. But even those who can live well enough wouldn't say no to more money they could spend on luxury"

"But..." Tyrande started but she wasn't able to complete her sentence. Queen Azshara was pressing her index finger on her, silencing her effectively. Azshara chuckled when she saw the confused look on the priestess' beautiful face.

"I want to thank you for your service. I think that you deserve a reward"

"A reward?" Tyrande asked, taking Azshara's finger away from her purple lips.

"A special reward" Azshara responded. She chuckled when she saw the change in Tyrande's face. She was looking even more confused than before, both her eyebrows were raised.

Tyrande was wondering what the queen was meaning with this 'special reward'. Maybe she was gifting her a special item out of her collection of magical artefacts. Maybe Azshara allowed her to take a bath in the well of Elune which could only be used by her. Maybe she had a different reward in mind.

Tyrande was trying to figure out how her reward would look like. She could imagine a way how the queen could reward her but that was unlikely to happen. Tyrande came to the conclusion that she had no clue how her reward could look like.

She gave her queen a curious look, returning the smile Azshara was giving her.

"What kind of a reward have you in mind, my queen?"

"Well, I have figured out something which would please us both" she replied and giggled when she saw the confused look on Tyrande's face.

"What do you mean?"

Azshara came closer to the priestess, leaning in so that her mouth was only a few inches away from Tyrande's ear. She began to whisper "I have noticed from the first day we met that you have a crush on me"

Tyrande's blush confirmed the queen's statement. "I know it's true. Trying to deny it is useless, my darling. You have fallen for me a while ago but you have never found the courage to tell me how you feel. You have kept it secret for over two hundred years. Why?". Azshara crawled behind Tyrande and came so close that Tyrande was able to feel her hot breath on her neck. The queen's pleasant breath was not the only thing she was feeling. Azshara was pressing her large breasts against the high priestess' back, chuckling when she noticed Tyrande's trembling bottom lip and her reddened cheeks.

Tyrande wanted to say something. Wanted to explain that she had been too afraid to tell her. Wanted to tell her why she had been so afraid. She wanted to tell her everything but not a single recognizable word came out of her lips. She was stuttering a few quiet words but not even Azshara's super sensitive ears were able to recognize what she had said.

Azshara chuckled. "You don't need to be afraid, my darling. It's only normal to be attracted to such a beautiful woman like me. It's not a shame to fall in love with me and any other woman in general. Admit it, Tyrande. Admit that you love me"

Tyrande's heart had started to beat twice as fast as it had beaten before when she had recognized that the queen had said her name. Azshara had never addressed her with her name before. She had only used her title or had called her priestess when she had talked with her. She had never called her by her real name until now.

Tyrande had to admit that she loved the way Azshara was pronouncing her name. Hearing the queen saying her name caused that shivers of excitement ran over her spine and her nether region became wetter than it already was. She crossed one leg over the other, hoping that the queen wouldn't notice anything.

Azshara put her hand under Tyrande's chin, turning it so that she was forced to look in her eyes. Tyrande returned the staring, noticing that her skin started to tingle in excitement. The tingle became more intensive the longer she kept staring. The corner of Azshara's lips formed a wide grin. She put her hands on the high priestess' cheeks and began to caress them carefully.

Tyrande's eyes widened in surprise, a very pleasant feeling spread out in her body when the woman she loved with all of her heart continued to touch her cheeks carefully. Tyrande didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to react to this. She just sat there and looked at the queen while she was stroking her cheeks.

"Your skin is so soft, I would love to run my fingers over it until the very end of the world" commented Azshara and ran her fingers to Tyrande's ears, toying with them. She chuckled when she noticed that her ears had become very stiff, which was a sign that the high priestess had become very aroused. Azshara kneaded the tips of her ears with her fingers, smiling when her ears recognized a quiet moan.

Azshara was over one thousand years old so she had collected a lot of experiences to know how certain parts of the night elven body reacted to touches and caresses. She knew that the ears of her people belonged to the erogenous zones. The ears of all elves were very sensitive, allowing them to hear better than the other races. Also, pleasure built up in their bodies when their ears were getting touched. The tips were the most sensitive part of the body, meaning that touching and kneading them would cause that their owner will feel a massive amount of pleasure.

Tyrande's heartbeat came faster once again. She had never received a compliment from the queen, at least not about her look. The queen had always complimented about Tyrande's skills and her loyalty but she had never made a compliment about her look or the look of anyone else. It made Tyrande really happy that she was the first woman who received a compliment from the famous and admired Queen Azshara.

She was so happy at this moment that she didn't care what others would think if she would admit her feelings to Azshara. She didn't care what Azshara's advisors would say, what the king would say and what her own parents would say.

She didn't care at this very moment. She just wanted to admit the truth. Wanted to tell her feelings to the woman she loved. Wanted to reveal the secret which had burdened her for hundreds of years.

"It's true, my queen. I've fallen in love with you from the first day we meet. I was afraid to tell you because I feared that you would reject me and tell me that a relationship between us would never be possible because we are both women. I was also afraid because your advisors hate same-sex relationships and I was afraid what your husband would do if he would find out about my feelings for you" spoke Tyrande and looked at her nails, feeling ashamed that she hadn't found the courage to tell the queen much earlier. She felt ashamed that she had been too afraid to take a risk.

Azshara brushed a lock of green hair behind Tyrande's ear and spoke. "I don't mind a relationship with another woman. To be honest, I never really liked men. I only bedded them because the society wanted to see me with a man and because I needed heirs in case something would happen to me. I would never leave the throne to that idiot of a husband".

Tyrande's eyes widened, the honest response from the queen made her speechless. If only she had known that Azshara was attracted to women... She would have confessed to her two hundred years ago if she would have known that. If only she had known...

Tyrande could be angry at herself that she hadn't told her earlier. She could have been together since at least a century with the woman she loved if she would have been courageous enough. But she hadn't been courageous. Instead, she had hidden her feelings and had never told the queen on any of their countless meetings.

Still, she wasn't angry at herself because Azshara had covered her sexual interests for the will of the society as Tyrande had done. She had done that to protect herself from society and from those who praised nature. A lot of these worshippers wouldn't have been pleased by the fact that their queen refused to follow the path of nature. They would have been mad that she preferred women over men. They would have regarded this as an insult against nature and life in general.

Tyrande was assuming that Azshara had hidden her feelings because she hadn't wanted a thorn in her side. Most of these worshippers were very influential persons so she had decided to not risk anything. Queen Azshara was a very smart woman and she knew that people always made the same mistake. They underestimated influential persons. But she was none of these people. She didn't underestimate anyone.

"If only I would have known that you like women as well... I would have told you my feelings a lot earlier" whispered Tyrande. She was still staring at her nails and avoided Azshara's gaze. The queen put her arms around Tyrande and pulled her onto her lap. Tyrande turned her head and looked at the woman she desired so much. The blue-skinned elf was giving her a smile which was able to melt even the coldest heart. The look caused that Tyrande's body became a lot warmer and waves of excitement rushed through it.

"Well, it's never too late to admit your feelings. I have to tell you that you are not the only one who has these feelings. I've fallen for you on the same day, I just haven't realized my feelings for you until today" Azshara whispered and pressed a soft kiss on Tyrande's forehead. She chuckled when the high priestess' cheeks reddened and the glowing of her eyes became more intense.

"I'm not sure if a real relationship works, considering the mindset of our people but I think that a secret relationship might work. At least, you deserve to get a chance, besides you have earned yourself a reward from me. Regard it as a gift and the start of a secret relationship. Of course, only if you really want. I'm not forcing you to something you don't want to do. I may be your queen but you have the right to refuse me. Don't worry, I won't be angry at you" spoke Azshara and put her hands on Tyrande's hips, stroking over the soft material of her white dress.

"I would never refuse you, no matter if you would get angry or not. I would never say no to a relationship with you, no matter how it looks like. I don't care if it's a secret relationship. I'm happy as long as we can be together" responded Tyrande and put her hands on Azshara's exposed hips. Her fingertips tingled and the region between her legs became wetter once again when her hands touched Azshara's skin. Tyrande hadn't expected that her skin would be so soft and would feel so good. She couldn't stop herself from caressing the queen's hips.

Azshara smiled at her and stared into her blue eyes. Tyrande returned the stare, noticing that the queen's gaze rested for a short moment on her breasts which were very well accentuated by her expensive dress. The corner of her lips formed a shy smile when she spotted lust in Azshara's eyes.

The queen stared back in her eyes eventually, biting her bottom lip softly. Tyrande had always dreamed of kissing the queen so she didn't care if the queen would be the one who would do the first move or if she would be the one. She didn't hesitate and leaned in, pressing her lips against Azshara's soft ones. The queen returned the kiss immediately.

Tyrande had to admit that she had imaged their first kiss in a lot of different scenarios but she had never imaged that the kiss felt a lot better than she had thought. She felt like a goddess when the queen's lips stuck on hers. The kiss was controlled at first but it turned quickly into a wild and passionate kiss. Tyrande parted her lips and allowed the love of her life to insert her tongue in her mouth. Azshara accepted this invitation and licked every reachable corner of Tyrande's mouth.

Tyrande needed a few moments to find the courage to insert her tongue in Azshara's mouth but then she mimicked the queen's actions. Their tongues wrestled. Their hands tugged on their dresses while they groped each other. Azshara's hands touched Tyrande's well-formed ass while the priestess' hands were caressing the queen's flat stomach.

They held the kiss as long as possible, only pulling away when they needed to inhale some air. They stared in each other's eyes. They were breathless from the awesome kiss they had shared so they calmed down for a few moments and waited until their breaths became slow and steady again. Tyrande was biting her bottom lip softly while Azshara licked over her lips.

The pause they made was not very long. Azshara attached her lips to Tyrande's as soon as possible. Their tongues wrestled once again but this time Azshara won the fight for dominance. She managed to flip Tyrande over so that she landed on her back. She sat on Tyrande's belly, not allowing her to get away.

She gave the elf beneath her a triumphing grin and rested her hands on the priestess' shoulders. Tyrande put her hands on the blue-skinned beauty's hips, caressing them faster and a bit rougher than before. Azshara smiled as she put her hands on Tyrande's and moved them with hers. Azshara encouraged her lover to move her hands higher. Tyrande did that with a happy smile, her hands eventually rested on the queen's voluminous breasts.

She began to knead them softly, smiling widely when quiet moans were produced by the queen's throat. She dug her finger into the soft flesh, kneading her breasts a lot rougher and faster, causing that Azshara's moans became louder and more frequent. Hearing these beautiful sounds, encouraged Tyrande to continue. She started to toy with Azshara's stiff nipples, causing that she closed her eyes when a very loud and passionate moan escaped her gorgeous lips.

That moan turned Tyrande really on, causing that she became even wetter. But the area between her legs was not the only thing which was wet. A certain spot of her dress had become wet as well so that the queen was able to see her womanhood through the thin dress. Azshara was able to see Tyrande's needy pussy through the almost transparent spot. Her smile became even wider when she regarded this certain area. She noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Tyrande was heavily blushing.

She chuckled and began to remove her own dress. Tyrande's eyes widened when the queen revealed her nude form, she began to ogle her without hesitation. Her eyes rested on her queen's breasts for a while then they roamed over her belly to her shaved pussy which showed signs of wetness. Azshara teased her by cupping her own breasts and kneading them softly. She trailed her hands down until they came to her thighs. She spread her legs, allowing Tyrande to have a better look on her womanhood.

She pressed her index finger on her clit, two fingers of her other hand caressed over her slit. One time, two times, three times until Tyrande couldn't hold out any longer and replaced Azshara's fingers with hers, rubbing her slit slowly at first.

Azshara assumed that Tyrande had no experiences with other women, meaning that she should be the one who should show the priestess how to please a woman. Still, she didn't lift a finger and watched Tyrande working. The high priestess rubbed the queen's slit with two fingers while her gaze rested on the queen's face. She noticed that the queen's eyes reflected lust and desire.

Azshara put one of her hand over Tyrande's, encouraging her to caress her slit faster, while her other hand toyed with the priestess' long mane. She ran her fingers through the green hair which had been carefully combed, so that it would sit perfectly, to impress the queen. She leaned over and began to kiss the priestess' right ear. This gave Tyrande the opportunity to look at the queen's breasts up close because they were right in front of her head.

Tyrande lifted her head a little, her tongue darted out and licked over Azshara's left nipple. Her right hand continued to please the queen while her other hand kneaded her well-formed butt. The queen, on the other hand, did nothing except to place kisses all over the priestess' face. She pulled her head away eventually, regarding her work. There were at least ten blue lipstick prints on the priestess' face and neck. She saw the disappointed look in Tyrande's eyes who was not able anymore to suck on the queen's nipples. Azshara chuckled and leaned in once again, attaching her lips' to Tyrande's.

The purple skinned night elf returned the kiss and moved her hand from the queen's butt to her breasts, kneading her right nipple between her fingers. Queen Azshara moaned into the kiss, allowing Tyrande to slip her tongue in her mouth and win the fight for dominance before the queen was even able to react. She smirked when she pulled away, regarding the queen with lust and desire in her eyes. Azshara returned the smirk and removed her hand from Tyrande's hair, pinching her own left nipple with her fingers.

Azshara lowered her gaze and looked down at her snatch when Tyrande's first finger entered her. The wide grin Tyrande received encouraged her to insert a second finger. A loud moan escaped the queen's lips when Tyrande started to move her fingers inside her, penetrating her tight walls carefully. She was afraid that she could hurt the queen, could make her angry so she only did it slowly.

Azshara chuckled about her carefulness and nervousness as she caressed her cheeks. Her glowing eyes told the priestess that she shouldn't be afraid and move on. The priestess nodded shyly and penetrated the queen's wall with more force, eventually adding a third finger. The lovely sounds which came out of the queen's mouth became a lot louder. They were like music to Tyrande's ears. She would do anything to hear more of these lovely sounds. Hearing these beautiful sounds encouraged Tyrande to rub faster. The queen's walls tightened around her fingers, much louder moans came out of the queen's gorgeous mouth.

Tyrande's thumb brushed over Azshara's clit, causing that the queen was feeling more and more pleasure which spread out in her entire body. She rocked her hips hard against Tyrande's greedy fingers which went deeper and deeper inside her. Azshara had closed her eyes to concentrate more on the intensive pleasure she was feeling. She was unable to say anything because one loud moan after the other slipped out of her mouth. Only unrecognizable words were hearable between the moans.

She opened her eyes immediately when she noticed that she was not sitting anymore on Tyrande's belly. She gave the other woman a surprised look when she noticed that she was lying on her back, legs spread and the green-haired woman's head rested between her thighs. She grabbed a bunch of green hair and ran the fingers of her other hand through the green mane. Tyrande didn't hesitate and licked over her lover's clit and wet slit. Another lovely moan escaped the queen's lips when the priestess' greedy tongue entered her and penetrated her walls.

Azshara pressed the priestess' head closer against the area between her thighs, causing that Tyrande's nose brushed against her clit. The purple-skinned beauty started to lick the inside of Azshara's core, smiling when she heard more moans slipping out of Azshara's mouth.

She continued to lick until the queen cried out her name when she came. Tyrande opened her mouth wide enough so that Azshara's orgasm flowed in her mouth without spilling a single drop. She swallowed the sticky liquid and leaned in to kiss the queen. She chuckled when the queen's eyes widened as she tasted herself.

"I have to say that I didn't expect that lovemaking with another woman would be that awesome" said Tyrande and kissed the shell of her queen's right ear softly.

"Wait until I pleasure you, honey" she whispered and put a hand on the priestess' ass, kneading the soft flesh with joy.

Tyrande gave her a grin in return. "I'm looking forward to that"

"Of course, you will. Just give me a moment, my legs are feeling like they are made out of jelly"

Tyrande chuckled about that statement. "Was I that good?"

"You were fantastic" responded Azshara and caressed the other elf's cheek. Tyrande leaned closer and regarded the queen's reddened cheeks. She ran her fingers through the soft silver hair.

"I love your hair, my queen"

"Please call me by my name"

"But it turns you on when I call you like that. Admit it" teased Tyrande. Azshara was surprised about the way she behaved. She had expected that Tyrande would be the shy girl who would just lay on the bed and receive please but instead she had shown that she was a very active woman who wasn't ashamed of anything.

"Maybe, that's true but I want you to call me by my name"

"Only if you make me cum,  _my queen_ " she laughed and took the tip of Azshara's left ear in her mouth, rolling her tongue around it. Another wave of pleasure started to build up and came in form of a moan out of the queen's blue lips.

This made Azshara laugh "Challenged accepted"

"I hope you will be successful, my queen"

A faked groan escaped the queen's lips when she looked into the purple-skinned beauty's face. She ignored the teasing grin Tyrande was giving her and sat up. She didn't hesitate to remove Tyrande's dress, ogling the beauty which was sitting in front of her. Her eyes rested on her voluminous breasts which purple nipples were very stiff. Her eyes roamed over her belly to her wet pussy which was waiting to be touched.

She chuckled and turned Tyrande around, pulling her onto her lap. She began to kiss Tyrande's neck, one of her hand played with Tyrande's breasts while her other hand massaged her wet slit. The low moan which came out of the priestess' lips, encouraged Azshara to continue. She didn't hesitate and massaged the slit with two fingers until Tyrande's pussy was ready to be invaded. Two fingers entered her and penetrated her tight walls.

"You are very tight" commented the queen and licked over the length of Tyrande's ears.

"You were tight as well, my queen"

"Because I use magic on my body to make my pussy tight. You, on the other hand, didn't use this kind of magic. Are you still a virgin?"

Tyrande couldn't help herself. She wasn't able to hide the blush. "Of course not. I'm over two hundred years old. I may have slept with a few men but only because my body was calling for attention. I didn't do it because I loved them. I only did it to satisfy my lower desires. You are the only one I'm sleeping with because I really want and not because my body tells me to"

"Then you are just like me. I only slept with my husband because of my lower desires and because I needed an heir"

"Welcome to the club, I guess"

Azshara chuckled. "Was it good?"

"What? Sex with men?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Azshara nodded.

"Well, it was okay, I guess. But it's not as good as sex with you"

Azshara smiled. "Oh darling, you have only felt a fraction of the pleasure I can cause in you. Just wait until I've made you cum. I promise you that you won't be able to walk straight for a week when I'm done with you"

"That means that you have to keep me in for a week without touching me if you don't want that people are getting suspicious. I'm not sure if you are able to keep yourself under control for so long, my queen" whispered Tyrande with a very erotic voice.

"Well, I'm not allowed to touch your butt and your tight pussy but I'm allowed to touch the other parts of your body" she whispered and squeezed one of Tyrande's breasts, receiving a loud moan. "And you are also allowed to touch me. We will find a solution"

"Hopefully"

"Trust me, honey" spoke Azshara and continued to finger the woman on her lap. She pushed her a little forward so that Tyrande had to prop up on her hands to not fall on the bed. She was standing on her knees, ass lifted in the air. Azshara approached her and pressed her hip against her ass, leaning over so that her upper body rested on Tyrande's back. She began to kiss the priestess' ear while her fingers entered her again.

She toyed with her clit while her fingers went wild in Tyrande's honeypot, causing that Tyrande was feeling a massive amount of pleasure. She shoved her fingers deep inside her, reaching the woman's g-spot. She fingered her in this position for a while until the priestess came.

Azshara smiled when Tyrande cried out her name. Her name and not her title. She put her other hand under Tyrande's pussy and smiled when the sticky liquid dripped onto her hand. She brought the hand to her lips and licked it clean. She ran her index finger over Tyrande's slit and regarded the juice which stuck on the tip. She brought her index finger to the younger woman's mouth, inserting it. It was weird for Tyrande to taste herself but she had to admit that it was not as bad as she had expected.

Azshara pulled away and laid down next to Tyrande, resting her head on the palm of her hand. She regarded the priestess' nude form with interest, watching the way her chest rose and sunk.

"That was breathtakingly awesome" commented Tyrande and laid next to the queen, snuggling against her. She pressed her back against the queen's front, smiling when she felt the queen's huge breasts against her back. Azshara put an arm around her and pulled her closer, taking a sip from her wineglass. She brought the glass to her lover's lips, allowing her to take a sip.

"It's an understatement to say that the wine is delicious. I've never drunk something which tastes so good. This liquid has to be made from the titans. There is no way that mortals are able to produce such a delicious liquid"

"The wine is delicious I know. I love to drink a lot of jugs of wine every day" she responded and placed a kiss on Tyrande's cheek.

"But you didn't sleep with me only because you were drunk, right?" asked Tyrande. The teasing tone in her voice told Azshara that she was just joking.

"I'm not drunk" the queen responded and slapped the priestess' shoulder playfully. "Drunk of love, maybe"

"Ah, these are the sweetest words someone has ever said to me" spoke Tyrande and turned around, staring into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"They are true" Azshara responded and pressed her lips on Tyrande's, smiling when she noticed that the other elf was returning the kiss. She pulled away eventually, putting a lock of green hair behind the long purple ear.

"I've to say that I really like this reward. I should bring more lost objects to you if I receive similar rewards" whispered Tyrande.

"Well, then I should lose more objects. Maybe I will order my servants to hide some pieces of my jewellery in your room so you have a reason to come to me without people getting suspicious why you are visiting me so often"

"Wouldn't it be too suspicious that you would lose so many pieces of jewellery and that I find all of them?" asked Tyrande and raised an eyebrow.

"You are right. Don't worry, I will find a solution, honey" responded Azshara and kissed Tyrande softly.

"I hope that for you or I will haunt you in your dreams"

"I'm always dreaming about you"

"Really?" asked Tyrande. "Tell me more"

Azshara chuckled "Well, these are naughty dreams of course"

"Tell me more" repeated Tyrande and gave her a wide grin.

Azshara returned the grin and stared in the beautiful eyes of the woman she had loved for over two centuries without being able to admit her feelings to her or to touch her. She was happy that they had been able to tell each other how they feel. Now they could start a secret relationship and be happy together as long as nobody knows about it.


End file.
